fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Guise/Avatar= |-|Azazel= Azazel is the younger sister of the Primordial Demon, Lilith, and the current ruler of Hell. She is the Archrival of the Archangel, Raphael, with their war having started the animosity between Heaven and Hell in the first place. In the wake of their uncaring creators, Azazel and Raphael waged war shortly after Lucifer's fall with Raphael blaming demonkind for the corruption of his brother and Azazel blaming angelkind for the fall of her sister. History Azazel was born the fourth out of the Five Archdemons from Malfegor's energies and the formation of Hell. Like her siblings, she attempted to fight for control of Hell shortly after her birth but was shortly subjugated alongside her siblings by Lilith. Awed by her power, Azazel swore fealty and loyalty to her older sister like her siblings. She ruled as Lilith's general for eons. When Lilith eloped with Lucifer, Azazel fought for control of Hell against Mephisto, Leviathan, and Baal. Eventually, at the battle of Black Hold, Azazel defeated Baal, Leviathan, and Mephisto. She was instated as the Supreme Queen of Hell, instilling terror into the hearts of all of demonkind. With her new position, she waged war against the forces of Heaven, endlessly fighting the Archangel Raphael. Eons would pass before she met Lilith again but after meeting with her and seeing the life that she had built away from them, Azazel resigned herself and accepted her older sister's decision. However, she found her war with Raphael too exciting and continued her battles with him anyway. Appearance Azazel appears as a young woman with short brown hair. She possesses golden eyes. Her skin is extremely pale, paler than even that of any known demon in Creation. Azazel is mostly seen red sweater with leather shoulder plates and a leather corset. She wears brown pants and hide boots. Azazel appears as a massive lithe demonic being with four arms. Her head possesses fiery red eyes and massive four horns, two massive ones in a V-shaped crest on top of her head and two curved ones that frame her jaws. On her back is a set of large wing-like spikes. She has a long tail with a ridge of serrated spines running down all the way to the tip. On her shoulders are mouths that are filled with fire and on her longest arms, she possesses arm blades. Personality Azazel is the current ruler of Demonkind and established herself as the Queen of Hell after Lilith eloped with the Archangel Lucifer. Believing that it was her right to rule Hell as she believed that she was the one who was "closest" to Lilith, Azazel fought for control of Hell against her siblings. They resigned themselves to her rule so long as the angels were made to pay after what they had done to her sister. Azazel bears a seething hatred for the Archangels, Lucifer and Raphael, especially. She goes out of her way to kill and torture angels in a sort of sick twisted revenge. She revels in the terror of others as she is Terror itself. She is by far the most creative of the Five when it comes to making her enemies suffer. She exposes them to their worst fears, making them experience them to the point where her victim's mind breaks and they become brain dead, after which she disposes of them. As a General, Azazel believes that conquest is done by making your enemies retreat in fear rather than confront them in a physical battle. To her, their terror is a drug, giving her the most euphoric feeling ever. However, she also lives for combat, especially against Raphael who she sees as her only worthy rival. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Evil, later Chaotic Neutral '''Birthplace: '''The Void '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''War, Fighting Raphael '''Dislikes: '''Michael, Lucifer '''Eye Color: '''Gold '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Waging war against Heaven, Breaking Angels, Corrupting mortals '''Martial Status: ??? Status: '''Alive '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: '''Azazel, The Lord of Terror, Queen of Hell '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years '''Classification: '''Demon, Demon Goddess, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Terror and Sin), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal (In her true form), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Likely Subatomic; Scaled from Lilith.), Fear Manipulation (As the Lord of Terror, Azazel can use her opponent's greatest fears on them and amplify them to a point where the victim goes mad or kills themselves as a means of escape.), Sin Manipulation (As Sin incarnate, Azazel can manipulate all Seven Deadly Sins.), Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Aura, Magic, Creation, Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to deflect Raphael's flames.), Shapeshifting, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Archer and Swordswoman, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Is equal to the Archangel Raphael, with whom she wages war against. A battle between her and Raphael can wipe out an entire reality cluster, which contains an innumerable number of continuities, which contain an infinite number of multiverses/reality clusters. She can rival Lilith in power and is on par with her other Archdemons. Azazel was confident that she could fight Lucifer but this has yet to be tested as Lilith will not let anyone near him.) Speed: Immeasurable (Azazel is a higher dimensional being who must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space-time. Like the other Lesser Primals, she is immune to Multiversal changes within Time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: 'Infinite (Has been battling Raphael constantly for eons.) 'Range: 'High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''Azazel's Bow, Sword of Azazel 'Intelligence: '''Due to her constant war with Heaven, Azazel is a demonic tactical supergenius whose mind views everything in Creation as a game of chess and the residents are the pawns. Like her father, who plays a much bigger version of this game, Azazel plays merely for her own amusement. She is capable of manipulating people into following her, offering them mostly false promises of wealth, money, power, sex, etc. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Azazel Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 2 Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Rulers Category:Military Characters